Gokaiger Extended
by kyoryugerforever
Summary: My Version of the Gokai changes and After the Finale (Not including gokaiger cameos )


Gokaiger Extended

While gokaiger was a great series I feel that it was missing a few things like/1 aasAs more Rangers. Also the fact that the gokai changes didn't always make sense. Like why did Luka use Gao white instead of change mermaid. So just to be clear from up to the episode before megaranger (Where this story )starts here are the gokai changes in my story.

Gokai Changes for Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku:

Gokai Red - Shinken Red

Gokai Blue - Bouken Red

Gokai Yellow – Go on red

Gokai Green – Gosei Red

Gokai Pink - MagiRed

Gokai Gold- Geki Red

Gokai Changes for The Space Pirates Appear:

▪ Gokai Red - Akarenger, Shinken Red, MagiRed

▪ Gokai Blue - Aorenger, Shinken Blue, MagiBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Kirenger, Shinken Yellow, MagiYellow

▪ Gokai Green - Midorenger, Shinken Green, MagiGreen

Gokai Pink - Momorenger, Shinken Pink, MagiPink

Gokai Changes for The Worth of this Planet:

Gokai Red - DekaRed, HurricaneRed, Shinken Red

Gokai Blue - DekaBlue, HurricaneBlue, GaoRed

Gokai Yellow - DekaYellow, HurricaneYellow, Go on Red

Gokai Green - DekaGreen, KabutoRaiger, Gosei Red

Gokai Pink - DekaPink, KuwagaRaiger, GingaRed

Gokai Changes in Changing Courage into Magic:

▪ Gokai Red - MagiRed

▪ Gokai Blue –Black Condor, Geki Chopper, MagiBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - NinjaBlack,Change Mermaid, MagiYellow

▪ Gokai Green - MagiGreen

Gokai Pink - Go-On Black, Gao white, MagiPink

Gokai Changes in What are Friends For?:

▪ Gokai Red - GekiRed, DekaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - N/A

▪ Gokai Yellow - GekiYellow, DekaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - GekiViolet, DekaGreen

Gokai Pink - GekiChopper, DekaPink

Gokai Changes in Judgement Pirates:

▪ Gokai Red - DekaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue, TenmaRanger, DekaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow, KirinRanger, DekaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - Go-On Green, ShishiRanger, DekaGreen

Gokai Pink - Go-On Black, HououRanger, DekaPink

Gokai Changes in The Most Important Thing:

▪ Gokai Red - Spade Ace

▪ Gokai Blue - Dia Jack

▪ Gokai Yellow - VulPanther, Bouken Yellow, GoYellow, Yellow Racer

▪ Gokai Green - Clover King

Gokai Pink - Heart Queen

▪ Gokai Changes in Niki-Niki! Kenpo Lesson:

Gokai Red - GaoRed, VulEagle, GekiRed

Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, VulShark, GekiBlue

Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, VulPanther, GekiYellow

Gokai Green - GekiViolet

Gokai Pink - GekiChopper

Gokai Changes in Little Spy Tactics:

▪ Gokai Red - GaoRed, DenziRed, GoggleRed

▪ Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, DenziBlue, GoggleBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, DenziYellow, GoggleYellow

▪ Gokai Green - GaoBlack, DenziGreen, GoggleBlack

Gokai Pink - GaoWhite, DenziPink, GogglePink

Gokai Changes in Lion, Run:

▪ Gokai Red - Red Turbo, Red Hawk, GaoRed

▪ Gokai Blue - Blue Turbo, Blue Swallow, GaoBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, GaoYellow

▪ Gokai Green - Black Turbo, Black Condor, GaoBlack

Gokai Pink - Pink Turbo, White Swan, GaoWhite

Gokai Changes in Card Game:

▪ Gokai Red - Spade Ace

▪ Gokai Blue - Bouken Blue, Dia Jack

▪ Gokai Yellow - Bouken Yellow, Wild Joker

▪ Gokai Green - Clover King

Gokai Pink - Heart Queen

Gokai Changes in The Serious Rebellion:

▪ Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, DynaRed, GingaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, DynaBlue, GingaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, DynaYellow, GingaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - MammothRanger, DynaBlack, GingaGreen

Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, DynaPink, GingaPink

Gokai Changes in The Guaranteed Showy Samurai:

Gokai Red - RyuuRanger, Bouken Red, HurricaneRed, Shinken Red

Gokai Blue - Shinken Blue

Gokai Yellow - Yellow Mask, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, Shinken Yellow

Gokai Green - Midorenger, OhGreen, Green Sai, Shinken Green

Gokai Pink - DenziPink, Pink Flash, TimePink, Shinken Pink

Gokai Changes for Tell Me the Way:

▪ Gokai Red - GingaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - GingaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - GingaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - GingaGreen

Gokai Pink - Momorenger, Gosei Pink, GingaPink

Gokai Changes in Now More Road Safety:

▪ Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, Red Turbo, Red Racer

▪ Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, Blue Turbo, Blue Racer

▪ Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Racer

▪ Gokai Green - MammothRanger, Black Turbo, Green Racer

Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, Pink Turbo, Pink Racer

Gokai Changes in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle:

Gokai Red – Bouken Red, DynaRed, FiveRed

Gokai Blue – Bouken Blue, DynaBlue, FiveBlue

Gokai Yellow –Bouken Yellow, DynaYellow, FiveYellow

Gokai Green – Bouken Black, DynaBlack, FiveBlack

Gokai Pink –Bouken Pink, DynaPink, FivePink

▪ Gokai Changes in The Amazing Silver-Colored Man:

Gokai Red – Big One

Gokai Blue – Magi Shine

Gokai Yellow - MegaSilver

Gokai Green – Shurikenger

Gokai Pink - AbareKiller

Gokai Silver - N/A

Gokai Changes in The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill:

▪ Gokai Red - Shinken Red, Bouken Silver

▪ Gokai Blue - Shinken Blue, Gosei Land Knight

▪ Gokai Yellow - Shinken Yellow, MegaSilver

▪ Gokai Green - Shinken Green, GaoSilver

▪ Gokai Pink - Shinken Pink, Go on Silver

Gokai Silver - KingRanger, Shinken Gold

Gokai Changes in Armor of the 15 Warriors:

▪ Gokai Red –Go-on Red

▪ Gokai Blue – Go-on Blue

▪ Gokai Yellow – Go-on Yellow

▪ Gokai Green – Go-on Green, Green2, Green Flash

▪ Gokai Pink – Go-on Black

Gokai Silver -, Go-on Wings, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in The Lost Forest:

Gokai Red - GingaRed

Gokai Blue - GingaBlue

Gokai Yellow - GingaYellow

Gokai Green - GingaGreen

Gokai Pink - GingaPink

Gokai Silver – Black Knight, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in The Adventurer Heart:

▪ Gokai Red - Bouken Red

▪ Gokai Blue - NinjaBlue, Bouken Blue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Bouken Yellow

▪ Gokai Green - NinjaBlack, Bouken Black

▪ Gokai Pink - NinjaWhite, Bouken Pink

Gokai Silver –Shuriken Green, Bouken Silver, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in Promise from the Star:

▪ Gokai Red - Gosei Red, RyuuRanger, OhRed

▪ Gokai Blue - AbareBlue, Gosei Blue, TenmaRanger, OhBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Gosei Yellow, KirinRanger, OhYellow

▪ Gokai Green - Gosei Black, ShishiRanger, OhGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - Gosei Pink, HououRanger, OhPink

Gokai Silver - DragonRanger, Gosei Green, KibaRanger, KingRanger

Gokai Changes in People's Lives are the Future of the Earth:

▪ Gokai Red - GoRed

▪ Gokai Blue - GoBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow – Gosei yellow,Tentoraiger, GoYellow

▪ Gokai Green - GoGreen

▪ Gokai Pink – Gosei Pink, MagiPink, Kuwagaraiger, GoPink

Gokai Silver – Demon Hunter Zeek, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship:

▪ Gokai Red - Battle Japan, Akarenger, Red Hawk

▪ Gokai Blue - Battle France, Aorenger, DekaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow – Miss Austraila, Kirenger, DekaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - Battle Kenya, Midorenger, DekaGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - Miss America, Momorenger, DekaPink

Gokai Silver - N/A

Gokai Changes in Foolish Earthlings:

▪ Gokai Red - MegaRed, HurricaneRed, TimeRed

▪ Gokai Blue - MegaBlue, HurricaneBlue, TimeBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - MegaYellow, HurricaneYellow, TimeYellow

▪ Gokai Green - MegaBlack, KabutoRaiger, TimeGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - MegaPink, KuwagaRaiger, TimePink

Gokai Silver - MegaSilver, Shuriken Green, TimeFire, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in Pirates and Ninjas:

▪ Gokai Red - Red Falcon, AbaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - Blue Dolphin, AbareBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Yellow Lion, AbareYellow

▪ Gokai Green - N/A

▪ Gokai Pink - N/A

Gokai Silver - Bouken Silver

Gokai Changes in Shushuuto The Special:

▪ Gokai Red - N/A

▪ Gokai Blue - HurricaneBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - HurricaneYellow

▪ Gokai Green - KabutoRaiger

▪ Gokai Pink – Kuwagaraiger

Gokai Silver – Shuriken Green, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in A More Than Usual Gokai Change:

▪ Gokai Red - Red Flash

▪ Gokai Blue - Blue Flash

▪ Gokai Yellow - Yellow Flash

▪ Gokai Green - Green Flash

▪ Gokai Pink - Pink Flash

Gokai Silver – Silver Flash

Gokai Changes in Wings are Eternal :

▪ Gokai Red - Red1, Red Mask, Red Hawk

▪ Gokai Blue - Blue3, Blue Mask, Blue Swallow

▪ Gokai Yellow - Yellow4, Yellow Mask, Yellow Owl

▪ Gokai Green - Green2, Black Mask, Black Condor

▪ Gokai Pink - Pink5, Pink Mask, White Swan

Gokai Silver – Magne Warrior, X-1 Mask, Silver Phoenix

Gokai Changes in The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination:

▪ Gokai Red - AbaRed (Abare Mode)

▪ Gokai Blue - AbareBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - AbareYellow

▪ Gokai Green - AbareBlack

▪ Gokai Pink - AbarePink, Abare Crimson

Gokai Silver - AbareKiller, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in The Friend's Soul:

▪ Gokai Red - Red Falcon

▪ Gokai Blue - DenziBlue, Blue Dolphin

▪ Gokai Yellow - Yellow Lion

▪ Gokai Green - Green Sai

▪ Gokai Pink - DenziPink, Black Bison

Gokai Silver – Silver Bat, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in Crash! Secret Operations:

▪ Gokai Red - OhRed

▪ Gokai Blue - OhBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - OhYellow

▪ Gokai Green - OhGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - OhPink

Gokai Silver - Kingranger, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in One Power:

▪ Gokai Red - Spade Ace, DynaRed, NinjaRed, GekiRed, ChangeDragon, Red Mask

▪ Gokai Blue - Dia Jack, DynaBlue, NinjaBlue, GekiBlue, ChangePegasus

▪ Gokai Yellow –Wild Joker, DynaYellow, NinjaYellow, GekiYellow, ChangeMermaid

▪ Gokai Green - Clover King, DynaBlack, NinjaBlack

▪ Gokai Pink - Heart Queen, DynaPink, NinjaWhite, GekiChopper, ChangePhoenix

Gokai Silver - N/A

Gokai Changes in Iiiiit's a Hero!:

Gokai Red - GaoRed, GekiRed, RyuuRanger

Gokai Blue - GaoBlue, GekiBlue, TenmaRanger

Gokai Yellow - GaoYellow, GekiYellow, KirinRanger

Gokai Green - GaoBlack, GekiViolet, ShishiRanger

Gokai Pink - GaoWhite, GekiChopper, HououRanger

Gokai Silver - GaoSilver, Go Hunter, KibaRanger, Gold Mode

Gokai Changes in Gokaiger: The Curse of the White Kaizoku.

Gokai Red- Vul Eagle, Go-on Red, Gosei Red, Magi Red, Red mode

Gokai Blue- Vul Shark, Go-on Blue, Gosei Blue, Magi Blue, Blue mode

Gokai Yellow- Vul Panther, Go-on Yellow, Gosei Yellow, Magi Yellow, Yellow mode

Gokai Green- Vul Venus, Go-on Green, Gosei Black, Magi Green, green mode

Gokai Pink- Vul Bee, Go-on Black, Gosei Pink, Magi Pink, Pink mode

Gokai Silver- Vul Cera, Go-on Gold, Gosei Green, Magi Shine, Gold mode

Gokai Black- Princess Shinken Red, Deka Swan, Go-on Silver, Gosei Sky Knight, Black mode

Gokai Gold- Zubaan, Shurikenger, GT Roader, Gosei Sea Knight, White mode

White Kaizoku- Wolzard, Dark Gosei Knight, Nezirangers, Silver mode

Gokai Changes in Dream Comes True:

▪ Gokai Red - MegaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - MegaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - MegaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - MegaBlack

▪ Gokai Pink - MegaPink

Gokai Silver - MegaSilver

Gokai Black- MegaWhite

Gokai Gold- DekaBright

Gokai White- Deka Master

Gokai Changes in Dimension on the Other Side:

Gokai Red - Battle Japan, ChangeDragon, DekaRed

Gokai Blue - Battle France, ChangePegasus, DekaBlue

Gokai Yellow – Miss Austraila, ChangeMermaid, DekaYellow

Gokai Green – Battle Kenya, ChangeGriffon, DekaGreen

Gokai Pink - Miss America, ChangeMinotuar, DekaPink

Gokai Silver – Battle Cossack, ChangePhoenix, DekaBreak, Gold Mode

Gokai Black- GaoGreen, BrachioRanger, DekaSwan

Gokai Gold- Shinken Brown, GoWhite, DekaBright

Gokai White- Wolzard Fire, Rio, DekaMaster

Gokai Changes in Partner Pirate:

▪ Gokai Red - Go-On Red

▪ Gokai Blue - Go-On Blue

▪ Gokai Yellow - Go-On Yellow

▪ Gokai Green - Go-On Green

▪ Gokai Pink - Go-On Black

Gokai Silver – Go-On Wings

Gokai Black- Go- On White

Gokai Gold- Go-on Cyan

Gokai White- Go-On Crimson

Gokai Changes in The Strongest Fighting Machine:

▪ Gokai Red – Gosei Blue

▪ Gokai Blue – Go-On Blue

▪ Gokai Yellow - GaoBlue

▪ Gokai Green – Time Blue

▪ Gokai Pink – Blue Dolphin

Gokai Silver - Signalman

Gokai Black- Bouken Blue

Gokai Gold- Shinken Blue

Gokai White- GoBlue

Gokai Changes in The Power to Seize Dreams:

▪ Gokai Red - N/A

▪ Gokai Blue - N/A

▪ Gokai Yellow - N/A

▪ Gokai Green - N/A

▪ Gokai Pink - N/A

Gokai Silver - Gold Mode

Gokai Black – N/A

Gokai Gold- N/A

Gokai White- N/A

Gokai Changes in Why? We're High School Students:

▪ Gokai Red - TimeRed, MegaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - TimeBlue, MegaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - TimeYellow, MegaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - TimeGreen, MegaBlack

▪ Gokai Pink - TimePink, MegaPink

Gokai Silver - MagiShine, Gosei Green, MegaSilver

Gokai Black- Time Shadow, Gosei Sky Knight, MegaWhite

Gokai Gold- MagiMother,Gosei Sea Knight

Gokai White- Wolzard Fire, Gosei Land Knight

Gokai Changes in The Future is the Past:

▪ Gokai Red - Shinken Red (movie footage), TimeRed

▪ Gokai Blue - Bouken Red (movie footage), TimeBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow – Go-On Red (movie footage), TimeYellow

▪ Gokai Green – Gosei Red (movie footage), TimeGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - MagiRed (movie footage), TimePink

Gokai Silver - Shinken Gold, KingRanger, TimeFire, Gold Mode

Gokai Black – Princess Shinken Red, Gunmazin,Time Shadow

Gokai Gold- Geki Red (movie footage), OhPink, Mele

Gokai White-Shinken Pink, OhYellow, Rio

Gokai Changes in Something I Don't Want to Lose:

▪ Gokai Red - Shinken Red

▪ Gokai Blue – Gao Red

▪ Gokai Yellow - Gosei Yellow

▪ Gokai Green - KabutoRaiger

▪ Gokai Pink – DekaSwan, MagiPink, PteraRanger,(Armored PteraRanger) Go-On Silver, KuwagaRaiger, Gosei Pink, Gao White Princess Shinken Red,

Gokai Silver - Gold Mode, Go-On Gold

Gokai Black- Dragonranger

Gokai Gold- MagiMother

Gokai White- DekaMaster

Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!:

▪ Gokai Red - Gold Mode

Gokai Red and Silver - Akarenger, Spade Ace, Battle Japan, DenziRed, VulEagle, GoggleRed, DynaRed, Red1, ChangeDragon, Red Flash, Red Mask, Red Falcon, Red Turbo, FiveRed, Red Hawk, TyrannoRanger, RyuuRanger, NinjaRed, OhRed, Red Racer, MegaRed, GingaRed, GoRed, TimeRed, Time Fire, GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, Bouken Red, GekiRed, Go-On Red, Shinken Red, Gosei Red

Gokai Black- Princess Shinken Red, Abare Max

Gokai White- Wolzard Fire

Gokai Changes in The Strongest Man in the Universe:

▪ Gokai Red -AbareMax, FiveRed

▪ Gokai Blue - GekiBlue, FiveBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - GekiYellow, FiveYellow

▪ Gokai Green –Geki Violet, FiveBlack

▪ Gokai Pink –Geki Chopper, FivePink

Gokai Silver – Five Brown, MagiShine

Gokai Black- Mele, KaiShine

Gokai Gold- Geki Red, MagiMother

Gokai White- Rio, Wolzard Fire

Gokai Changes in To the Legendary Hero:

▪ Gokai Red – Denzi Green

▪ Gokai Blue - Shinken Green

▪ Gokai Yellow - ShishiRanger

▪ Gokai Green - GingaGreen,DekaGreen, Midorenger

▪ Gokai Pink - Green Flash

Gokai Silver - Shuriken Green

Gokai Black- DragonRanger

Gokai Gold- Mele

Gokai White- Magi Green

Gokai Changes in A Lovely Christmas Eve:

▪ Gokai Red – Ryuuranger, Magi Yellow Battle Japan

▪ Gokai Blue – TenmaRanger Ninja Yellow Battle France

▪ Gokai Yellow – KirinRanger, Geki Yellow, Miss Austraila

▪ Gokai Green –ShiShiRanger HurricaneYellow, Battle Cossack

▪ Gokai Pink –Ninja White, Gosei Yellow, Miss America

▪ Gokai Silver –White Shogun, Yellow Owl, Gokai Christmas

Gokai Black- KaiShine, Gao Yellow, Battle Kenya

Gokai Gold- MagiMother, Tiger Ranger, Birdman

Gokai White- Hououranger, Yellow Lion, Red One

Sayo Kinoshita - Gokai Yellow

Gokai Changes in The Confused Ninja:

▪ Gokai Red - TyrannoRanger, Gosei Blue, GaoRed

▪ Gokai Blue - TriceraRanger, Aoranger, Go-On Blue

▪ Gokai Yellow - TigerRanger,GaoBlue, Yellow Lion

▪ Gokai Green - MammothRanger, TimeBlue, ShishiRanger

▪ Gokai Pink - PteraRanger, Blue Dolphin, GingaRed

Gokai Silver - DragonRanger,Signal Man,Gosei Land Knight

Gokai Black- BrachioRanger, Bouken Blue, Gosei Sky Knight

Gokai Gold- Shinken Blue, Gosei Sea Knight

Gokai White –GoBlue, Rio

Gokai Changes in Hero Eligibility:

▪ Gokai Red - VulEagle, NinjaRed

▪ Gokai Blue - VulShark, NinjaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - VulPanther, NinjaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - NinjaBlack

▪ Gokai Pink - NinjaWhite

Gokai Silver – White Shogun, Gold Mode

Gokai Black- VulVenus, MagiBlue

Gokai Gold- MagiMother

Gokai White- Wolzard Fire

Gokai Changes in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie:

▪ Gokai Red – Goggle Red, Pink Five, Mega Black, Akarenger

▪ Gokai Blue - DenziBlue, Pink Flash,Black Condor, GaoRed

▪ Gokai Yellow - HurricaneYellow, Pteraranger, Black Ninja, Deka Red

▪ Gokai Green –Clover King, FivePink, Abare Black, Gosei Red

▪ Gokai Pink – Kuwagaraiger, Pink Mask , Black Bison, GingaRed

Gokai Silver –Signal Man, ChangePheonix, KingRanger, TimeFire

Gokai Black-Go-On Silver , Bouken Pink, Battle Kenya, Princess Shinken Red

Gokai Gold- MagiMother, DynaPink, Black Turbo, VulEagle

Gokai White- Demon Hunter Zeek, Hououranger, Rio, Red One

Gokai Changes in The Limits of Betrayal:

▪ Gokai Red - N/A

▪ Gokai Blue - TenmaRanger, HurricaneBlue, GingaBlue

▪ Gokai Yellow - KirinRanger, HurricaneYellow, GingaYellow

▪ Gokai Green - ShishiRanger, KabutoRaiger, GingaGreen

▪ Gokai Pink - HououRanger, KuwagaRaiger, GingaPink

Gokai Silver - KibaRanger,Shuriken Green, Black Knight

Gokai Black- WarurdRanger, Shurikenger, GingaWhite

Gokai Gold- Go-On White, Hurricane Silver, DekaBright

Gokai White- Go-On Crimson, Demon Hunter Zeek, DekaMaster

Gokai Changes in The Fated Showdown:

▪ Gokai Red - N/A

▪ Gokai Blue – Gao Red

▪ Gokai Yellow - DekaRed

▪ Gokai Green - Gosei Red

▪ Gokai Pink – Ginga Red

Gokai Silver – Goggle Red

Gokai Black-Oh Red

Gokai Gold-Red Racer

Gokai White- Red One

Gokai Changes in The Universe's Greatest Treasure:

▪ Gokai Red - MagiRed, VulEagle

▪ Gokai Blue - MagiBlue, Blue Mask

▪ Gokai Yellow - MagiYellow, FiveYellow

▪ Gokai Green - MagiGreen, ChangeGriffon

▪ Gokai Pink - MagiPink, Green Flash

Gokai Silver – Deka Break

Gokai Black- Deka Swan

Gokai Gold- Deka Bright

Gokai White- Deka Master

Ok that's all for now because I need some help from you guys I need to know as many of the returning Rangers as you can think of as long as that number can be divided by 9. Also I am think of writing a Kyoryuger Story but I'm also going to quiz you guys about it and who ever guesses the five new Kyoryugers and what there mecha/colour will be gets to choose the names of the new gokaigers. Also if this gets 10 favs,Follows, Or reivews I will answer any question to do with either story so thanks for reading. Peace out Sentai. ;)


End file.
